The Misadventures of Yumoto and Araki
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Drabbles with Yumoto and my OC Araki! (This goes with the New Student, so read that first!) Parings: EnAtsu, IoRyuu, AkoRima, and Friendship!KinAtsu Rating: K Warnings: Hints of yaoi, language, OC, and talking animals! Timeframe: After the New Student, but before the Sequel/season 2.
1. Misadventure 1: Atsu-Mama

The Misadventures of Yumoto and Araki

Summary: Drabbles with Yumoto and my OC Araki! (This goes with the New Student, so read that first!)

Parings: EnAtsu, IoRyuu, AkoRima, and Friendship!KinAtsu

Rating: K+

Warnings: Hints of yaoi, language, OC, and talking animals!

Timeframe: After the New Student, but before the Sequel/season 2.

Boueibu © Pony Canyon, Story and my OC © Me, Koolkitty9

Misadventure 1: Atsu-Mama!

Yumoto giggled as he and Araki were walking to class. "Maybe Wom-san could let you in our club!"

Araki smiled, "Really? I'm not like you guys though…so how would that work?" He asked and Yumoto shrugged, "Dunno!"

Araki laughed as Yumoto pulled on his arm. "Hurry! Or Gora-an-chan will kill me for being late!" He frowned and Araki looked at him. "It's your fault for sleeping in late."

"Now you're sounding like Atsu-mama!" 

"Why do you keep calling him that?" 

"Well, Atsushi-senpai is very motherly…and my mother isn't here anymore…but let's not talk about that right now."

Then the bell rang, "OH NO!" Yumoto cried and grabbed Araki's wrist and ran to the classroom.

Araki smiled to himself as Yumoto forced him to run…this kid would make his schooling a lot harder.

Yumoto couldn't believe himself…he really needed to stop staying up so late! His big brother would get so mad at him if he had to go to the office for being late so many times.

Yumoto just hoped that Atsushi wouldn't hear about this…because he'd never hear the end of it!

He frowned as his teacher gave him the look. "Hakone-kun!"

"Y-yes…?"  
"Go stand outside! You're late again! If you get late once more, you're going to the office!"

"Yes sir…"  
Araki chuckled and his teacher added, "You too, Keishi-kun! Go stand out in the hallway!"

Araki sighed as they both walked out to the hall. "Yumoto-kun…?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll never hear the end of this from Atsushi-kun…will you?" Araki asked and Yumoto nodded, "Y-yeah…Atsushi-senpai…will be mad…"

"So you're not calling him, Atsu-mama right now?"  
"NO! If he heard that while he's mad…." Yumoto trailed off and Araki laughed, "I get it."

Yumoto rolled his eyes and looked down. "I hate being late to class…" He deadpanned.


	2. Misadventures 2: Grades

Misadventures 2: Grades:

Yumoto gulped out as his teacher began to hand out their graded homework assignments and tests…he knew that Gora wouldn't be happy with him if he failed.

Araki smiled as he got his work back, he knew he was smart. He looked over his work…just as he suspected a 95 on his homework and a 98 on his test.

He was lucky and he never had to study for the tests. He turned to Yumoto as he received his.

Yumoto gasped and instantly turned glum. "Oh no…" He whispered…his test…was a zero….and…his homework was a 30?!

Gora-an-chan would be so mad at him…then he'd make him work an extra shift…or worse! GO TO THE LIBRARY AND STUDY! Yumoto began to tangle his hands into his hair as he began to panic.

Araki looked at him and held back a laugh. He knew that look from Yumoto, he was panicking about what his brother would say.

"Keishi-kun, face forward!"

Araki did what he was told and waited for class to end.

After class, Yumoto looked at his papers and gasped as Araki took them. "Oh my…your brother won't be happy with these grades!"

"I know! Gora-an-chan will kill me and he'll make me work extra hard for a week!" Yumoto frowned and Araki laid a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Hakone-kun."

Yumoto smiled, "I know…and we can't let Atsu-mama know! If he knows…he'll…MAKE ME GO TO THE LIBRARY AND STUDY!" "Calm down!" Araki replied and Yumoto quieted down. "S-sorry."

"I can always help you stu-"  
"NO! I hate studying! It makes my brain hurt!" Yumoto replied and he gasped as Wombat all of a sudden was there. "You need to have good grades!" He growled and Yumoto frowned, "I'm trying!"

"As a Battle Lover you need good grades." Wombat replied and Yumoto began to pout. "I try and that's all that matters. Besides! That was my Japanese class! I make 100s in my Math class!"

"Wait…you're horrible in the class of our own language…?" Araki asked and Yumoto nodded, "Yeah! Besides, in America, I hear that some people are horrible in their English classes!"

Araki began to laugh, "Well, then we better go hit the books!" He grabbed Yumoto's wrist and forced him towards the library.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yumoto cried…and that was the only thing heard as Yumoto was being forced to the library. The other Binan students looked at one another and decided to ignore him.


	3. Misadventures 3: Baking

Misadventure 3: Baking  
(After the Shards of Friendship)

"Okay, Araki-kun! Let's cook a cake for Atsu-mama and En-chan-papa!" Yumoto giggled and Araki raised his eyebrow, "So not for your real papa and big brother?"

Yumoto looked at him, "Oh...then it'll be for everyone!"

Araki sighed, "Alright. Are you sure you can cook?"

"Duh!" Araki looked at him, "Okay...not really." Yumoto admitted and Araki rolled his eyes.

Yumoto smiled as he and Araki began to gather ingredients. "If we make a mess, you're cleaning it Yumo-chan." Araki stated and Yumoto giggled, "Don't worry!"

Araki and Yumoto worked hard on this...but the two eventually got into a small fight with flour and...let's just say that there was flour on the ceiling, along with cake batter.

"Um...Yumo-chan...you're cleaning all of this up!" Araki stated and Yumoto looked at him. "HEY! You started the flour thingy!"

As the two were arguing, they didn't notice Atsushi walking in.

"Yumoto..." Atsushi frowned and Yumoto turned to Atsushi, "A-Atsushi-senpai...!"

"What did you do?" Atsushi replied and Yumoto rubbed the back of his head, "W-We were trying to bake a cake...and...this happened."

Atsushi shook his head, "Sorry, but you're still going to clean this up."

Araki laughed and Atsushi frowned, "You too, Araki-kun."

"Your papa will not like coming home to this, Yumoto."

"I know, Atsushi-senpai..."

The rest of that day, the duo cleaned up the huge mess with Atsushi watching them.

"I knew you couldn't cook..." Araki muttered.


	4. Misadventures 4: Beppu Brothers

Misadventure 4: Beppu Brothers

Yumoto giggled as he pulled on Araki's arm, "Come on! We need to get to lunch! The others are already there!"

Araki chuckled at his friend's hurriedness and Yumoto looked up as he bumped into someone. "Sorry!" He quickly apologized and Araki gasped… "Akihiko…" He growled and Akihiko looked at him as he narrowed his eyes.

"And Haruhiko…" Araki frowned, "Yumoto, go to lunch. I'll meet up with you later."

Yumoto nodded, "Oh…okay." He quickly walked away and Araki looked at the two.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and Haruhiko looked at him. "That's none of your business."

"Let me guess…you're still working with Dadacha…aren't you?" Araki asked and Akihiko smiled, "You could say that."

Haruhiko looked at him, "Why are you with Hakone Yumoto…?"

"Why does it matter?" Araki growled and Haruhiko smirked, "No reason…just know that he and the others won't be around much longer."

Araki's blood turned cold, "What are you planning on doing to them?"  
"Easy…getting rid of them one by one…" Haruhiko smiled and Araki looked at him. "You act like Yumoto is weak…he'll destroy you two in an instant."

Akihiko smiled, "Don't worry about us…Tungsten."  
Araki growled, "Don't call me by that name. I'm Keishi Araki now."

Akihiko looked at his head. "Well your hair is turning silver again…maybe Tungsten is still in you."

"Well he is a part of his soul, Aki." Haruhiko noted and Akihiko nodded.

Araki growled again, "If you mess with Hakone Yumoto or the others I'll-"  
"You'll what? You have **no** powers anymore Keishi Araki." Haruhiko smirked and Araki looked at him. "Shut up. The Student Council won't be happy to hear that you both have been wrecking the school."

Haruhiko smiled, "By that time, the Defense Club will be no more."  
Akihiko looked at his brother, "Now, now. Let's not spoil **everything** to him."

Haruhiko nodded, "Of course."

As the duo walked away, Araki clenched his hands into fists…those two wouldn't win…not for a long shot.

When Araki walked into the lunchroom, he didn't tell the Defense Club anything…he didn't want to worry them. But what the hell did they mean when they'd be getting rid of them…? He shook his head and Yumoto smiled. "Araki-kun, you should eat!"

"I'm not hungry…" Araki sighed and Yumoto gasped, "What?! How can you _not_ eat!?" He quickly shoved a rice ball into Araki's hand and said, "Eat this! Okay? Gora-an-chan makes these and they're the best things ever! It'll cheer you up, in an instant!"

Araki sighed and slowly ate it. Yumoto smiled and Araki smiled softly as Yumoto asked Atsushi if he was going to eat something on his plate. _"Yumoto…please…even if something bad happens…keep being yourself…"_ Araki thought and went back to eating.


	5. Misadventure 5: Hair Problems

Misadventure 5: Hair Problems

(Before Season 2)

Araki and Yumoto were walking past the Student Council room when they heard, "Ugh! Ibushi-kun, you're terrible at this!"

Araki stifled a laugh and Yumoto looked at him, "Was that Akoya-senpai?" "I think so." Araki replied and Yumoto gasped as Araki opened the door.

"What are you doing?! Atsushi-senpai told me to never go in there…even though I have at times…" Yumoto stated and Araki laughed, "Then it's okay if I go in!"

Yumoto watched as his friend walked in the Student Council room…and he bit his lip as he followed behind.

Akoya was pouting over something and Ibushi was fiddling with the second year's hair. "Arima, the braid is terrible! I want my stylist!" Akoya frowned and Ibushi sighed, "I'm sorry, but you know that your stylist is on vacation for the week."

"I know!" He pouted and Ibushi gasped as Araki sat beside him. "Let me try, Arima-kun." He smiled and Akoya turned around.

"Why would I let _you_ touch _my_ hair!?" He scoffed and looked at Yumoto. "FLUFFHEAD! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

"Sorry, Akoya-senpai! I told him not to come in here…Ibu-chan-senpai, do you have any more of those candies?" Yumoto asked and Ibushi smiled, "Yes, I do, Yumoto-kun."

"Where are they? Can I have some?!" Yumoto asked excitedly and Ibushi nodded, "I'll get them." He stood up and Akoya gasped, "Where are you going?!"

"Akoya-kun, I'll try again in a moment." He replied, "I'm getting Yumoto-kun something."

"Thanks, you're the best Ibu-chan-senpai!" Yumoto smiled and followed Ibushi.

Araki looked at Akoya, "I won't ruin your hair. I promise." He smiled and Akoya gave him a dirty look. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Araki thought for a moment, "Well I know how to style hair…and I can do anything you like."

Akoya looked down, "Really? Then I guess I can allow you to style my hair…but _only_ this time."

"I get it; you still don't trust me." Araki sighed, and Akoya looked at him, "Well of _course_ I still don't! You worked with that dumb fish!"

"And I don't work for him anymore, Gero-kun."

"I know…and if you do anything suspicious, I'm getting the president in here." Akoya growled and Araki smiled, "Alright."

Ibushi watched as Araki did Akoya's hair and he was shocked to see that Akoya was happy with the first result.

Akoya looked at his braid in his hand mirror and smiled. "Thank you very much, Keishi Araki."

"I'm glad you like it, Gero Akoya." Araki replied and Akoya looked at him, "Where did you learn to do stuff like this?"

"I have a younger cousin who always makes me do her hair when she's over." Araki explained and Akoya nodded. "Well you are very talented Keishi Araki."

Araki smiled and stood up. "Come on, Yumoto. Kinugawa-kun is waiting for us."

"Aww, okay. Bye Ibu-chan-Senpai!" Yumoto smiled and waved as he left.


End file.
